mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish/Season 4
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Pinkie Pie pouncing on Twilight S4E01.png Pinkie Pie slides on black vine S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png Castle Mane-ia Pinkie Pie ringing bell with her head S04E03.png|Just call her Pinkerbell. Daring Don't Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png Pinkie Pie places hat on Rainbow's head S4E04.png Pinkie with a pot on her head S4E04.png Pinkie Pie sliding down railing S4E04.png Power Ponies Pinkie Pie "no, the other left!" S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "don't worry about it, Spike" S4E06.png Pinkie Pie scrubbing castle walls S4E06.png Pinkie Pie enters the comic book S4E06.png Pinkie Pie unsteady inside tornado S4E06.png Pinkie Pie throwing pie S4E6.png Bats! Pinkie Pie holding flashlight in her mane S4E07.png|Who knew manes could be used to hold flashlights? Pinkie Pie readying pony signal S4E07.png|She probably got that from the Mane-iac. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy hanging upside-down S4E07.png|Anyone there? Pinkie Pie shines flashlight in Fluttershy's face S4E07.png|Fluttershy, is that you? Fluttershy hisses in Pinkie's face S4E07.png Pinkie Pie "run for your lives!" S4E07.png|"Run for your lives!" Pinkie using mane as a drill S4E07.png|Well, there she goes, all the way to China. Pinkie Pie biting into apple S4E07.png|I vant to suck its juice! Rarity Takes Manehattan Pinkie Pie jumping up and down S4E08.png|I love jumping up and down! Pinkie Apple Pie Pinkie Pie "whatcha doin" S4E09.png|"Whatcha doin'?" Twilight Sparkle surprised scream S4E09.png|Speaking of Phineas and Ferb, Pinkie Pie is a Horse in a Bookcase! Pinkie Pie screaming S4E09.png Twilight annoyed at Pinkie S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "that doesn't answer my question" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "Silly" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie getting off the bookshelf S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "better than cotton candy" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "fountain of chocolate" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie goofy smile S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom twirling S4E09.png Pinkie Pie "best family twirl ever!" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie floating on air S4E09.png Pinkie Pie swimming in the air S4E09.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the stuff S4E09.png Pinkie Pie takes photo with Apple Bloom S4E09.png Pinkie Pie takes photo with Granny Smith S4E09.png Pinkie Pie takes photo with Big McIntosh S4E09.png Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png Pinkie Pie looking at the mirror S4E09.png Pinkie Pie about to take a picture with her tail S4E09.png|Pinkie Pie about to take a picture with her tail from a distance away Rainbow Falls Pinkie Pie shouting at Fluttershy using a megaphone S4E10.png|"P, Ponyville!" Pinkie 'P is for 'Perfect'!' S4E10.png|"P is for Perfect!" Pinkie Pie 'P is for' S4E10.png|"P is for..." Pinkie Pie 'P is for 'Proud'!' S4E10.png|"P is for Proud!" Mane 4 cheering for Rainbow S4E10.png Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie jumps towards Fluttershy S4E11.png Pinkie with a flyer S4E11.png|It's official: Pinkie's tail is now her third front hoof. Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie on the rooftops S4E12.png Crowd of ponies watching Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with pacifier in her mouth S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throwing paint on banner S4E12.png Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof S4E12.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking at Pie family photo S4E12.png Photo of Canterlot wedding 2 S4E12.png Pinkie Pie racing down stairs S4E12.png Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making a face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Rainbow sees Pinkie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie dancing S4E12.png Pinkie with a giant pinata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie juggling rubber chickens S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie pointing at herself S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese super-happy S4E12.png Simple Ways Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Pinkie's best attempt to hold it in. Pinkie Pie 'I'm so excited for the festival' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie faceplant S4E13.png|Face-plant! Pinkie Pie 'I can't wait!' S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie derp eyes S4E14.png Rarity calling Pinkie's name S4E14.png Rarity 'Don't be ridiculous!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie gasp S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Is it contagious' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Pinkie Pie hopping while gobbling like a turkey S4E14.png Pinkie Pie climbing up the wall S4E14.png|Spider-pink! Spider-pink! Does whatever a Spider-pink does! Pinkie Pie 'singing in front of everypony!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'certainly wasn't an angry mob!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'you kinda sounded like a dude!' S4E14.png|"No offense, you kinda sounded like a dude." Pinkie Pie "didn't look completely petrified" S4E14.png Twilight catches Pinkie with her magic S4E14.png Twilight Time Pinkie Pie "Totally!" S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Pinkie Pie standing on a tree smiling at Fluttershy S4E16.png Pinkie Pie super excited S4E16.png Pinkie Pie loves cheers S4E16.png Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png Spike and Pinkie "can I hop on you" S4E16.png Pinkie Pie "may explode!" S4E16.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S4E16.png Maud Pie Pinkie Pie throwing her friends into the Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png Pinkie Pie consuming the rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "are gonna become bestest friends!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity and Twilight S4E18.png Pinkie Pie pulling Fluttershy S4E18.png Rainbow getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png|Hasn't Rainbow Dash made this face before? Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends S4E18.png Pinkie Pie throws her friends away S4E18.png Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie lifting a big rock S4E18.png Pinkie Pie spinning around with the ladder in the library S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "She's so prolific!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie gets an apple from a tree S4E18.png Pinkie Pie disappears S4E18.png Pinkie Pie sniffing the cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Can we taste it now?" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie drinking cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie on a log floating on a lake S4E18.png Pinkie Pie in applesauce tunnel S4E18.png Pinkie Pie jumps through stacks of books S4E18.png Pinkie Pie in cupcake wind tunnel S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "I've never seen her more excited" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie cartwheeling behind Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie throwing confetti and streamers S4E18.png Mane 6 saying goodbye to Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie licking rock candies S4E18.png Twilight and Maud smiling at Pinkie S4E18.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie "Awesome!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "I give it three woohoo's!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "Woo!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing S4E21.png|Don't Copy That Floppy! Pinkie Pie "Look at me!" S4E21.png Trade Ya! Pinkie Pie startling Twilight S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "oh my gosh!" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie clinging to Twilight S4E22.png Twilight "what are you talking about?" S4E22.png Pinkie showing Twilight the rules S4E22.png Pinkie Pie wearing two crowns S4E22.png|The princess crown has been doubled! Pinkie Pie overhypes Twilight's books S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie's head hits the bell S4E23.png Equestria Games Pinkie Pie hopping in the top row S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Pinkie Pie hopping with excitement S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Pinkie stretching Twilight's face S4E25.png|Twilight has a very stretchy face. Pinkie Pie shaking Boneless S4E25.png |index}} Category:Character gallery pages